Fireworks and insanity
by Warrior of the Diamond Dust
Summary: Happy New Years everyone. Dynamis and Ryutaro are mad at the villains for putting them through so much torture, so they team up with Warrior for Payback. Rated T for Dynamis and Ryutaro being OOC.


**Me: Okay, Someone's going to be happy after this story. *Looks at Dynamis, who is holding a giant box of fireworks* And for the record, It's about 10:00 where I am right now.**

**Dynamis: Payback, is in order.**

**Me: Moving on, Happy New Year's Eve everyone. Be prepared for what is going to be the most insane story yet. And for a little bit of Dynamis pulling an evil villain stunt.**

**Dynamis: Don't forget our deal.**

**Me: Yeah... If you remember several of the author's notes an chapters from the Silver Angels Tournament story, Dynamis and Ryutaro were not very happy with me torturing them, so we had to make a deal. I have to duct-tape Doji, Chrona (My OC), Pluto, Rago, Dr. Ziggurat, and surprisingly Ryuto. Although the last one I have no idea.**

**Dynamis: What?! He annoyed me in that one episode of metal fury, so I figured I'd get my Revenge.**

**Me: O_O Let's just get to the story. I don't own MFB, only my OCs. And a quick warning: Dynamis is a bit OOC in this due to him getting his payback on Doji and the others.**

Fireworks and Insanity

"Where am I?" Doji asked as he struggled to get free from the ropes, "And how did I get tied up?!"

"Those are some good questions, Doji."

A light appeared from above and shined on several chairs with their backs to Doji. The one in the center turned around to reveal Warrior, sitting like an evil villain while petting her pet Pichu, Sugar. "But before I answer that, why don't we take a look at your companions," The authoress stated.

Doji looked around to see Chrona, Ziggurat, Pluto, Rago, and surprisingly, Ryuto tied up in ropes like Doji. "What is this about?!" Doji yelled.

"I gathered you six for a reason," Warrior stated, smirking as she continued, "During the past few chapters of my fanfic, you've managed to upset several bladers that have been attacked by you guys. Well, not so much Ryuto. In fact I don't know why he's even here."

"I believe that was because of me." An overlord chair of doom turned to reveal Dynamis, who smirked at Ryuto before continuing. "I believe payback is in order for calling me a fortuneteller that time at Mist Mountain," he stated.

"You're still not over that?" Ryuto groaned.

"And I believe we have someone who is not happy about being controlled against their will," Warrior said as Ryutaro's overlord chair of doom turned around. In his hand was a paintball gun filled with multicolored glitter paintballs.

"Oh great. They've turned to the dark side. Yay," Pluto said sarcastically before being silenced by a paintball.

"I wouldn't talk about that. After all, You guys have been very evil by turning several bladers to the dark side, awakening forbidden beys, and tricking them into joining Dark Nebula, including my little brother." The final overlord chair of doom turned to reveal Rosalina, armed with a snowball shooter.

"Wh-What are you going to do to us?" Ryuto asked.

"I'm so glad you asked," Warrior said as she snapped her fingers. Seconds later, the six bladers were tied to a giant rocket made of fireworks. "What's the meaning of this?!" Doji roared.

Warrior said nothing as she walked up and whispered into Doji's ear. "Happy New Year..."

Doji's eyes widened as Warrior stepped back. "You wouldn't really send us into the sky would you?!" Doji yelled as he struggled to break free from the ropes.

"Funny. I think Dynamis and Ryutaro would disagree with you," Warrior said as she pointed to the two bladers behind her. Dynamis was lighting the rope at the end of the firework rocket.

"...Aw (beep)" Doji said as the six bladers were sent hurling into the sky, before exploding into lights of pink, purple, and silver fireworks that spelled out 'Dynamis Rules'. Dynamis smiled at the handywork.

"Nice touch on the fireworks Warrior," Dynamis said as he joined Ryutaro, Rosalina, and the authoress in enjoying the fireworks.

"Thanks. Cookie? They're MnM cookies," Warrior held out a plate of cookies to the Jupiter blader.

"Thanks."

**Me: Kinda short, but Dynamis and Ryutaro were pretty mad about me turning them to the dark side in my fanfic (or in Dynamis' case, the curse of Hades) and threatened to delete my Pokémon games if I didn't do this fanfic. And I don't want to lose my Lvl. 100 Shiny Milotic, so I had no choice.**

**Anyways. I hope you all have or had a happy New Year. Till 2015, this is Warrior signing out.**


End file.
